


Forget the Past, I Want You In My Future

by dianawritesfic



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Doctor Eddie Kaspbrak, Doctor/Patient, Gay Richie Tozier, Head Injury, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Radio Host Richie Tozier, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianawritesfic/pseuds/dianawritesfic
Summary: He quickly pulled on his coat, making his way through the radio station with a smile as he waved to everyone who greeted him.‘Keep smiling. You’re almost out of here. Just a couple more steps.’Richie thought to himself as he pushed open the front doors and stepped outside, cold air hitting him and a chill running down his spine. He hugged himself, rubbing his hands up and down his arms, trying to warm himself up.He made his way down the stone steps of the station entrance, fishing through his jacket pocket for his car keys. The last thing he thought, as his fingers made contact with the cold metal of his keys and his foot slipped on a slippery patch of ice, was how much hereallyfucking hated Christmas.[or: radio DJ Richie Tozier slips on ice and has to spend Christmas in hospital, with trainee Doctor Kaspbrak looking after him.]
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 223





	Forget the Past, I Want You In My Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toziesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toziesque/gifts).



> written for the lovely deggie, who was one of five to win my 2k follower holiday fic giveaway <3

“And that concludes the show for tonight! Well, today actually. I’m Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier wishing you a very merry Christmas.”

Richie looked up to see his boss giving him a thumbs up, pleased to hear that he hadn’t made any crude jokes to end his segment. He was too fucking tired to be his usual energetic, funny self anyway. It was six in the morning, and he had officially been awake for way too long. He knew Bev would be expecting him over for dinner, didn’t want him spending Christmas alone. However, all he wanted right now was to get home as quickly as possible and get the fuck to sleep. If he missed dinner, then so be it. He hated Christmas anyway. Hated the whole holiday season.

He quickly pulled on his coat, making his way through the radio station with a smile as he waved to everyone who greeted him.  _ ‘Keep smiling. You’re almost out of here. Just a couple more steps.’ _ Richie thought to himself as he pushed open the front doors and stepped outside, cold air hitting him and a chill running down his spine. He hugged himself, rubbing his hands up and down his arms, trying to warm himself up.

He made his way down the stone steps of the station entrance, fishing through his jacket pocket for his car keys. The last thing he thought, as his fingers made contact with the cold metal of his keys and his foot slipped on a slippery patch of ice, was how much he  _ really _ fucking hated Christmas.

Richie woke up to an incessant beeping that did nothing for the horrible, throbbing headache he was experiencing. He let out a groan as he squeezed his eyes, unwilling to open them just yet. If he just kept his eyes closed, maybe the pain that was beginning to make itself clear would go away. Maybe he wouldn’t feel as if he’d been hit by a fucking truck.

“So you’re finally awake, huh?”

Richie jumped, startled by the unfamiliar voice in the room with him. Who the fuck was in his room? He quickly opened his eyes, lifting his arms up in order to defend himself against the intruder, only to find himself in an unfamiliar room. He looked around—suddenly aware of his missing glasses—and eyed the plain, white walls before he attempted to focus on the blurry figure standing next to his bed.

“This…isn’t my room…”

The stranger chuckled as he reached towards him, and Richie realized that he—at least it sounded like a he—was handing him his glasses. He took them, smiling blindly in thanks as he fumbled to put them on. When he could finally see clearly, he blinked at the gorgeous man in front of him. 

“Holy shit you’re hot as fuck!”

The stranger—who by the looks of it was a doctor—blushed furiously as he clutched tightly onto the metal clipboard he was holding. Richie looked him up and down, appreciating how attractive the guy looked in his white coat. The doctor cleared his throat as he broke eye contact with Richie to look at the clipboard in his hands, flipping through it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

“Are you feeling any pain Mr. Tozier? You had a pretty nasty fall this morning.”

Richie looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, unsure of how to answer. Who was Mr. Tozier? Was that him? No, he was—wait who was he? He tried to rack his brain for a name,  _ his _ name. A panic began to set it, made worse by beeping from earlier growing faster and louder. He felt as if the room was beginning to spin and his head began to throb even more than it had been before. 

“Mr. Tozier? Mr. Tozier? Please, calm—can I get a nurse in here, quickly?”

He could feel a warm hand settle onto his shoulder, attempting to calm him down. In a different situation, he would probably make a joke about the hot doctor not being able to keep his hands off of him, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Not when he felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest as he panicked over not being able to remember his own fucking name. 

“Mike! Thank God, please help me out here. Sedate Mr. Tozier, he’s going to hurt himself even more if he doesn’t calm down.”

He felt a pair of strong arms attempting to hold him down, but he couldn’t see anything clearly. There was a wetness that had begun to blur his vision and he suddenly became aware that the reason he couldn’t see was because he was crying. He attempted to wipe at his eyes, an impossible feat due to the arms holding him down. Richie winced as he felt the prick of a needle piercing his skin and the sedative is forced into his vein. The last thing he thought, as he’s laid back down against the soft hospital pillows of his bed is that this day really fucking sucked.

The next time he wakes up, Richie’s greeted by the continuous beeping from before. He groaned out in pain, the throbbing headache still present and making him feel like he fell and cracked his head open. So he’s in a hospital, ok. How did he get there? What happened to him? Why couldn’t he fucking remember who he was? Before he could begin to panic again, he heard a gasp and what sounded like someone getting up from a chair to make their way to his bedside. 

“Rich? Rich, are you okay? What the fuck! You big fucking klutz, you had Stan and I so fucking worried!”

He opened his eyes and squinted at the blurry figure standing next to his bed. This time, it was a female voice. All Richie could make out was a vibrant hue of red, which he assumed was her hair. ‘Who the fuck is this? Oh shit, is she my girlfriend?’ He thought to himself as he furrowed his eyebrows, attempting to remember something, anything about himself.

“Are you my girlfriend?”

He blurted it out without thinking, quickly trying to reach up and cover his mouth, only to realize that he couldn’t. His arm was wrapped up in a sling, unmoving. Apparently, he had somehow broken his arm.

“What? Quit joking around you dick! This isn’t funny.”

She tapped him lightly on the forehead with her knuckles, immediately apologizing when he winced in pain. Before either of them could say anything else, the door to the room opened and a familiar voice made Richie smile. 

“Mr. Tozier, I’m here to check on you again. Let’s hope this time we won’t need a bunch of nurses to hold you down so we can prevent you from hurting yourself even more. Hello ma’am, are you his family?”

As he pulled on his glasses, he saw the redheaded woman nod furiously at the hot doctor that had visited him earlier. Before he could correct her, and tell the doctor that no, this woman was not related to him in anyway, Dr. Hotty began to explain what had happened to him. 

“Well, Mr. Tozier here suffered a pretty serious head injury after slipping on some icy stairs at work. He also broke his right arm, but in all honesty, I’m more worried about that head injury. He seemed to be unable to remember who he was last time I was in here, and that’s very concerning to me. He’ll need to stay overnight so we can keep an eye on him and do some more tests, but I believe he has amnesia. Any questions?”

Richie waved his hand, as if he was a student waiting to be called on by his teacher.

“Yeah, quick question, are you single? Oh, don’t worry about her, she says she’s not my girlfriend.”

The doctor blushed furiously as he looked from the red headed woman to him, brown eyes wide and mouth opening and closing, unsure of how to respond. Luckily for him, his not girlfriend broke the silence. 

“Don’t mind him Dr…Kaspbrak. He’s always like this. It’s nice to know that despite having amnesia, he’s still the same old Richie I know and love.”

Dr. Kaspbrak laughed nervously along with her, completely ignoring the question that Richie had asked him. He glanced at Richie, eyes raking over him and it made him feel giddy.

“I’ll have a nurse come in and check your bandages, make sure you aren’t bleeding heavily. I’ll leave you two to get reacquainted, and I’ll be outside if you have any other  _ medical _ related questions.”

Richie watched him go, checking him out as best he could, but the white coat hid what he imagined was a pretty hot ass. He looked away as the door closed, focusing his attention to the now laughing woman in the room with him. 

“Alright, so apparently I’m Richie. Who are you Miss Not-My-Girlfriend?”

The redhead rolled her eyes, turning to drag the chair she had been sitting on, next to his bed and plopping down on it. She eyed him curiously, squinting her eyes at him. 

“So you really do have amnesia? This isn’t one of your dumb jokes? Fuck Richie, I know you hate Christmas but you didn’t have to go and give yourself a head injury just to avoid it.”

Richie wasn’t sure why, but this infuriated him. He felt oddly defensive at her words, and he leaned over to the other side of the bed, putting more distance between them. 

“I don’t know who the fuck you think you are to come in here and accuse me of injuring myself on purpose but like…that’s not cool man. I have no idea what’s going on and you’re not making this any easier for me.”

She sighed, running a hand through her hair and tugging at it nervously. She looked at him apologetically and reached over to place a hand over his own. 

“I’m sorry Rich, you’re right. I shouldn’t have said that. First things first though, I’m Bev—Beverly Marsh, one of your best friends. Stanley, your other best friend, is on the way. I told Dr. Kaspbrak I’m your family because we practically are. We grew up together, you’re like my fucking brother. An annoying little shit, but I still love you.”

Richie relaxed a little, chuckling at that. He was beginning to feel at ease with her. He wasn’t sure why, but something within him seemed to relax the longer he spent time with her. It was as if a part of knew that this woman—Bev, as she had said—wasn’t really a stranger. They continued to talk, Richie asking as many questions as he could. He needed to know more about who he was. Not being able to remember anything about his life was killing him, and he hoped that he would be able to remember his life again soon. 

Bev left at midnight with Stan, the man Bev had said was his other best friend. The three of them had looked through pictures on both of their phones, reminiscing about memories he couldn’t quite remember. Stan had thought they were both fucking with him at first too, and it had taken another visit from Dr. Hotty to convince him that yes, Richie had in fact lost all of his memories. They ate Christmas cookies and drank hot chocolate together and continued to talk until Nurse Hanlon came in and kindly kicked them out.

He remained quiet as Nurse Hanlon checked his bandages the next afternoon, obediently doing as he was told while thinking about the hell of a day he’d had yesterday. His name was Richie Tozier. He was a popular radio DJ. He had two best friends that were like family to him. He was gay. Really fucking gay. Before he could stop himself, he placed a hand on Nurse Hanlon’s arm, making him pause as he had begun to turn around to leave.

“Nurse Hanlon, is Dr. Kaspbrak single? Wait, more importantly, is he gay?”

He gave Richie a look, one that Richie knew wasn’t hostile, but nonetheless made him let go of the arm he was holding onto.

“Call me Mike, please. Nurse Hanlon’s so formal. And well, to answer your question, that’s not something I can tell you. Dr. Kaspbrak’s personal life is just that. Personal. If you want to know, you’ll have to ask him yourself and hope you get an answer. I will tell you though, he’s a tough one. He’s all business around here.”

Richie sighed, falling back against his bed and ignoring the way Mike has begun to lecture him about being careful not to hurt himself. What was the worst that could happen? He already had a head injury that gave him amnesia anyway. He wasn’t sure why he was so eager to know more about his doctor, it wasn’t like he’d interacted with him for more than a couple of minutes at a time. Yet, he couldn’t stop thinking about the attractive man. His soft brown eyes and matching hair, slicked back with gel to make him look more put together. The adorable blush that spread across his cheeks every time that Richie teased him or called him cute. 

It was pretty clear, Richie had a crush. Albeit a shallow one based on looks alone. Why else would he be crushing on a doctor that kept delivering bad news to him? Eddie had come, a couple hours after Mike had come in to check on his bandages to update him on the results of the tests they ran. His injuries had caused damage to something or other in his head. He felt himself space out any time Dr. Kaspbrak used fancy medical terms so he wasn’t sure exactly what had happened inside his brain to cause his amnesia. All he knew was that his fall had been bad enough to make him forget everything he knew, everything that made him who he was. 

Dr. Hotty told him that they weren’t sure whether his amnesia would be permanent or not. That they would have to wait to see as he continued to recover from his injuries. He’ll have to stay a little longer, be monitored to make sure he doesn’t have an aneurism or something or other. Again, he hadn’t been paying much attention, just stared at the doctor’s attractive face as he nodded along and pretended to understand what the fuck was going on. Bev and Stan were there though, and something told him that they would know how to handle things.

He gets to know Dr. Kaspbrak a little better. He finds out his first name is Eddie and proceeds to calling him everything but that. Eds. Eddie Spaghetti. Eduardo. It drove Eddie nuts, but the amused smile he would give Richie in the end, before he left him alone again, kept him going. Bev teased him any chance she could about his crush, would tell him to just get it over with and fucking ask him out already, but Richie didn’t feel confident enough to do that. Not yet at least. 

It wasn’t until New Year’s Eve that he finally decided to make his move. He’d been there for six days already, almost a solid week. He was beginning to slowly remember things about his past, about who he was. Every time he would randomly remember something, his eyes would light up and he would get the biggest smile on his face, excitedly telling whoever was in the room with him what he had just remember. 

Sometimes that was Bev and Stan, even Mike, but mostly it was Eddie who he shared these memories with. The more they talked, the more frequent Eddie’s check ups became. Richie liked to tell himself that it was because Eddie was attracted to him too, that he did it because he wanted to get to know Richie as badly as he wanted to get to know Eddie. So yeah, he had decided that today was the day he would finally make his official move. Sure, he had openly flirted with Eddie, but the doctor only seemed to think he was messing with him and never took him seriously.

Tonight, when Eddie would come in for his final checkup of the night, Richie would tell him how he feels. He would make sure Eddie saw how genuine his feelings were for him. It was more than physical attraction, Richie wanted to know more about Eddie. He wanted to take him out on dates and hold his hand and kiss the hell out of him. Richie wouldn’t call it love, he hadn’t known him long enough to describe it that way. 

It was ten minutes to midnight and Eddie had just finished checking up on him. He sat in the chair next to his bed, chatting with him as they waited for the clock to strike midnight. Richie had begged him to stay, telling Eddie that he didn’t want to ring in the new year alone in his meek hospital room. Eddie had immediately obliged, no longer hesitant to give in to Richie’s requests as he had at first and turned on the TV in his room to watch the ball drop in Times Square together.

“Right about now Bev would be popping open the champagne and Stan would be griping at her to be careful. That’s something I just remembered today, isn’t that great?”

Eddie smiled as he listened to Richie talk about the new memories that had come to him today, a fond look in his eyes.

“I’m glad to hear that your memory is improving Richie. I think you’ll probably be able to go home tomorrow. Your injury is looking good and I think you’ll be able to take care of it on your own at home now.”

Richie’s face fell at this. He wanted to get better, he really did, but the idea of not seeing Eddie everyday like he’d been doing for the past couple of days had him feeling kind of sad. As the people on the TV began to count down the seconds to midnight, Richie took a deep breath, and gave himself a pep talk.

_ ‘You can do this Richie. Just kiss him. Just a quick peck.’ _

He leaned towards Eddie, invading his space and he could see the look of realization dawn on His face as his lips met Eddie’s in a quick press of lips. As the people on the screen began to cheer, happily ringing in the new year, Richie pulled back. He looked at Eddie, who’s face had begun to blush furiously—he could feel his own begin to heat up with a blush of his own—and opened his mouth to apologize before Eddie could slap him or worse, leave. 

“Eds, I’m so—”

His apology is suddenly cut off as Eddie surged forward, wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck and gently pulling him back into a kiss. This time it’s longer and Richie even manages to get Eddie to open his mouth and let Richie deepen the kiss. They pulled apart after a while, both gasping for air and cheeks as red as a ripe tomatoes. 

“Don’t…Don’t tell anyone I did that. I could get fired for this.”

Richie chuckled, nodding his head as he watched Eddie get up and adjust his white coat. He was smiling like an idiot, he could tell without even having to look in the mirror. Eddie couldn’t help but smile either as he moved on to run a nervous hand through his usually tidy hair.

“So can I call you Dr. Boyfriend now instead of Dr. Hotty?” 

He blurted this out without thinking, and Eddie’s eyes widened before suddenly breaking it fits of laughter. Richie’s embarrassed at first, but soon joins Eddie in laughing at his outburst. 

“Have you been calling me Dr. Hotty in your head this whole time?”

Richie smiled wide, sending him an exaggerated wink that only makes Eddie laugh some more. He doesn’t answer, but Richie’s sure that Eddie probably knows the answer is yes. Instead, he nervously asks what has been on his mind since Eddie has entered his room that night. 

“Eds, will you go on a date with me? I’m still trying to remember who I am—remember my past, but I’d like my future memories to include you. What do you say Dr. Hottie, wanna date this mess of an amnesiac?” 

Eddie rolled his eyes at him, smile never faltering. He studied Richie, suddenly aware of how nervous he seemed and sat down again, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. 

“Yes Mr. Amnesiac, I do wanna date you.”

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, we post our shitty writing without fear! on that note, i hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> lemme know in the comments what you think! :')
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @realstephenking


End file.
